J'adore tes yeux
by SilverCrescentX
Summary: Neji and Sasuke are maids for the powerful Sabaku, but despite Neji's feelings, the Sabaku hates Sasuke. There has to be an underlying reason.... sluttyNejiSasu, GaaNeji, NaruSasu ALL PAIRINGS ARE MAJOR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Title: J'adore tes yeuxs (I love your eyes)

Overall Pairings: Gaara/Neji, Gaara/Sasuke, Naruto/Sasuke, Kyuubi/Sasuke, Naruto/Neji, Itachi/Sasuke, Neji/Sasuke

MAJOR PAIRINGS: Gaara/Neji, Naruto(Kyuubi)/Sasuke

Overall Warnings: yaoi, M/M, lemon, lime, fluff, OOCness, BSDM, AU, slutty Sasuke,

Summary: Neji is the new maid of the rich and powerful Gaara Sabaku. What happens when Mr. Sabaku starts to take and interest in his new maid…

Warnings for this chapter: lime, OOCness and some hotness, and swearing  
Pairings in this chapter: Neji/Sasuke, Gaara/Sasuke

Heero's Notes: It's a pity I dropped French and took Spanish instead. I mean I had a choice…..but I have done French for 3 years so…..expect it in this fic! Oh the reason why I called it 'I love your eyes' is mentioned in the fic……..tis my first Gaara/Neji so work with me people. It would also have my cutie uke Sasuke to make it easier for me!!! Neji-kun and Sasu-kun are such adorable ukes!

Chapter One

The raven haired man buried his face in his hands, causing his long hair to fall forward and frame his feminine face. The other occupants in the waiting room were here for the same reason as him - an interview.

He was badly starting to regret this. It was not because of the amount of occupants in the room, or because of the amount of men and women that came out of the interview room crying after shouting could be heard….oh no…

It was the occupation of the job.

He, Neji Hyuuga, had got himself forced by his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, to take an interview to become a fucking maid.

It was utterly humiliating.

He could not believe that he had allowed himself to be conned by Sasuke into doing this. It was degrading. The Uchiha was working for Gaara Sabaku right now as a maid, and since Neji needed the money, Sasuke took the opportunity to lecture him on how much money he was getting paid from the job, and that it wasn't much work.

So here he was, two days later, AFTER Sasuke had sexily pouted and lured him into bed and MADE him promise to try it out and see if he liked it. 

God he loved Sasuke, but damn he hated him right now. Then again, since Sasuke was already working for Mr. Sabaku, it would be nice to work with his friend. He could tell that Sasuke was lonely there, and when Neji wanted a job he saw it as an opportunity to have company.

He didn't mind though. Sasuke hated being alone after his elder brother abandoned him. Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother was such a bloody prick. He messed up Sasuke's head and didn't even give a shit.

"Psst," someone whispered into his ear from behind. He spun around, coming face to face with dark eyes that laughed at him.

"I'm gonna kill you, Uchiha," Neji hissed darkly. "You know I don't like people sneaking up on me."

Sasuke smirked and came in front of him. It was only then Neji saw properly what Sasuke was wearing on.

The maid outfit he wore wasn't for a guy but for a…….girl!

Sasuke wore it in black, with the ends frilled and white. It hugged his slim, feminine body, and matched his dark eyes, and his lengthy blue black hair. He also wore a choker on his long pale neck.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga darling, your mouth is open," smirked Sasuke, pressing a kiss to Neji's cheek and running a hand through the white eyed man's long silky hair. "Don't tell me my sheer utter sexiness has left you speechless."

"Is…..THAT what the male maids HAVE to wear?" asked Neji, glaring at the smirking Uchiha.

"Yup!"

"You fucki-"

Sasuke pressed a finger to Neji's lips and shushed him. He then spun around to see if anyone was looking and then turned back to face to his friend.

"Do you know how unbelievably short that outfit is?" commented Neji.

Sasuke grinned. "Course I do Neji dear. But what I want to tell you is that you don't have to wear it on. I wear it because I look so fucking hott in it!"

Neji rolled his eyes at his friend's vanity, despite how true it was because his friend looked utterly fuckable, but allowed him to continue.

"Anyway, you can choose between wearing this, or the pants and shirt outfit. However, it is important that you choose this outfit. In the interview you will be asked to choose, and those who chose the pants and shirt outfit have, so far, never been chosen."

"So you're telling me that this Sabaku guy likes to see his employees parading around his mansion in skimpy outfits?"

"Yup."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Neji….I wouldn't lie, Mr. Sabaku is really hot. I like this job! Even though I'm by myself all the time, and Mr. Sabaku doesn't like me….my pay is good and a good couple months again I'll be to have enough money to go to college, and get somewhere new to stay….it's just that….it would be fun to have you working with me…."

Neji sighed and smiled at him. "Okay, you stupid brat you have me cornered. I'll work with you but after this interview you will tell me-"

"Neji Hyuuga!" boomed a voice over the intercom.

"-why this Sabaku guy hates you."

Sasuke nodded and lowered his head, his long bangs covering his face. But even then Neji could see the stupid big grin that he hardly ever wore.

"Just get it over with and hug me Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed and glomped his friend, latching on tightly and kissing him full on his lips.

"Now go on and get on with the interview, and make sure you get the job!"

Neji nodded and headed into the room with one final salute. Sasuke stood there for a while, watching his friend go, but he wasn't worried. Oh no, Neji was definitely getting the job….

…well so he hoped…

OoOoOo

"Neji Hyuuga?" asked a brown haired man with purple markings as he sat down. When he nodded the man continued.

"Have you ever had experience as a maid, or in cleaning?"

Neji shook his head, "No."

"You are aware that you did not need a resume, right?"

As Neji nodded again, the man continued.

"Why do want this job?"

"I need the job so I could earn money to pay for my tuition," he answered smoothly.

"Hm…..I see…."

Neji in his mind rolled his eyes shouting 'GET ON WITH IT YOU FREAK!'.

"Are you aware of what you have to do in this job?"

"I cannot say I know for sure. I know that being a maid means cleaning, and I am accustomed to keeping my place clean so I will have no problem doing that."

"Hm…..do you have any problem working night shifts if you have to?"

"No."

"Have you ever met Mr. Sabaku?"

Neji shook his head, "No."

"Hm….if you were chosen to work here, what would you choose as your daily outfit to wear? The maid's outfit style, or a customary shirt and trousers?"

"The maid's outfit style," Neji replied, rolling his light coloured eyes once more.

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

The man smirked.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Hyuuga. By tomorrow we shall contact you to see whether or not you got the job. Good day."

"Same to you," said Neji politely, before leaving the air conditioned office. He exited the waiting room, and strolled through the west wing.

His eyes were lowered to the ground in slight brooding, and he wasn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings, or as a matter of fact, what was in front of him…

As he continued walking, he managed to walk straight into something hard and chiseled, most likely some one…

He averted his eyes from the ground and found himself staring at the most gorgeous shimmering green eyes he had ever seen before.

He took a step back, stumbling as he did so as he took in the rest of the man's features. The man was slightly tan, with a sexy face and rich red hair. His body was fitted in a long sleeved black shirt that showed off his unbelievably hot abs and the right enough broad shoulders.

Neji found himself trembling as he stared, and force….YES FORCED himself to not stare anything lower than the belt of the trousers.

He couldn't help but flush and tremble. The man was drop dead sexy…and oh so gorgeous….and yes, he oozed power and an attitude that screamed 'whatever I want, I get, and you have no say in it'.

"I'm…..I'm…..I……"

Neji groaned. This was bullshit. He couldn't even speak! He had never in his life stuttered while speaking….but damn this man was worth it…..

"Yes you are?" asked the man, in a deep, rich husky voice, and with a trace of a smirk flittering on his lips. 

Those three words alone nearly had him in a helpless puddle of goo.

"I…I….oooh…."

He felt himself blushing furiously, and he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the man's face.

"I…."

"You have come for the interview?"

Neji just nodded, and moaned softly under his breath. He never knew that words alone coming from the gorgeous man in front of him could affect him so much.

"Are you done with the interview?"

Neji nodded helplessly.

The man's smirk became clear, causing him to look deadly….but in a sexy 'I'm gonna fuck you way'. 

"Then I shall see if I should pick you to work here," the man said, before walking away.

OoOoOo

It took a full five minutes to realize that the sex god in front of him had walked away. It took him another five minutes to process what the sex god had said.

Neji's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened considerably.

That….that…that man was….Gaara Sabaku????

Neji gave a low moan and leaned against the wall. THAT was THE Gaara Sabaku? Sasuke really was right, the man was extremely hot; a man who could have anyone he wanted.

Neji composed himself, running a hand through silky raven locks. Gaara Sabaku would never want someone like him. He was his soon to be maid, someone way under him. He would never have a chance.

Plus, he had to know why Sasuke thought that Sabaku hated him.

OoOoOo

It was the day after the interview, and it was also Sasuke's day off. He had promised his friend to spend the day with him. He didn't even speak or see the Uchiha ever since he saw him in the waiting room before the interview…and damn he had soooo much to tell him.

He was waiting in café Momo for the Uchiha, while forcing himself to ignore the waitress called TenTen who had made it her job to throw herself all over him anytime he came into the café.

At first, he didn't understand was why she didn't throw herself all over Sasuke, for he was as good looking as he was. But when he finally asked her, her reply was simply that he was too much of a slut.

It took all of his willpower to NOT beat the fuck out of the bitch.

"Hey Neji dearest," smirked Sasuke, kissing him on the lips before plopping down into the seat opposite Neji's. "What did you order?"

"Just some coffee and a banana cream pie. If you're hungry order something."

"I can just steal from you," he said.

"No."

"But Neji!!!!" he whined.

"No, order!"

Both the eighteen year old and the nineteen year old laughed before Sasuke raised his hand to signal Shino, a mysterious looking waiter who only talked to the both ravens.

"Hey Shino, can I get a coffee with cream and cream pie with double cream…..and also give me the sundae special with walnuts."

Shino wrote it down, before nodding to them both and leaving to get Sasuke's order.

"So, how was the interview?" poked Sasuke.

"It was….good….but after the interview….." he trailed off blushing.

"What? What???? Don't tell me, you met a hot guy???"

Neji nodded, flushing slightly.

"You were right…..yet I want to kill you!"

"For what?"

You never told me that 'Mr. Sabaku' was THAT hot! I stuttered dammit! I couldn't even say something more than 'I…..I….' in front of him! Just the sound of his voice had me weak at the knees!"

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Yeah I told you he was hot…."

Neji snapped out of his reminiscing and looked at Sasuke seriously, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why do you think Sabaku hates you?"

"Well….um….he talks to all of the other employees, but he never talks to me except to snap at me, and he ducts my pay for the stupidest things that when others do, they never get in trouble for. And then one day, he told me that he would fire me in less than a heartbeat, but he was only keeping me because his brother liked how I looked in the maid's outfit, like a slut…"

Neji frowned. He didn't think that Sabaku could be this cruel to his friend.

"But Sasuke, then why are you staying there?"

"Because the pay is good! And it's quiet and peaceful, and cleaning calms me. I don't mind it! And he does pay me the same amount as the others, except when he ducts my pay. And he also has this HUGE library that I sneak off to read in. He has all the books I need for the medical course and more! So I have trying to read them so that some of the books that I have to buy for the course, I don't have to buy if them!"

"So despite how hot he is, he's a jerk."

"Neji…"

"Don't Neji me. Damn, I actually liked the guy."

"Me too! But, he must have a reason for hating me, so think of it that way! But please if you are offered the job, please take it? I want to be with you!"

Neji nodded and smiled as the Uchiha smiled. Both of them rarely smiled before the met each other. It was amazing what a true friendship could do….

OoOoOo

Neji groaned as he looked at the time on his digital clock on top of his counter. It was now 8 am, which meant that he and Sasuke had spent a full hour having sex. The raven haired eighteen year old was curled in his arms and his heavy breathing told him that he was already asleep.

BBRRRRRIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!

Neji groaned even louder. Why did he even have a telephone? A cell was enough and he hated the fucking noise. He heard a soft whimper and he gently kissed Sasuke's temple.

"Hey Sasu, you up hon?"

Sasuke muttered something that sounded like, "Fuck you" and "Answer the fucking phone before I chop your bloody balls off".

Neji chuckled before kissing him again and sitting up to reach for the phone.

"Hello?" he answered into the receiver.

"Neji Hyuuga?" 

"Yes?"

"Your interview was successful. You are now an employee working for Mr. Sabaku as a maid. Do you accept the job?"

"Yes I do."

"Very well, then you shall start working two days from now promptly at 9 am. You shall receive your outfit at the mansion."

"Yes, thank you. Good day."

He sat there, numb after the phone call. He could hear the cars outside his apartment and Sasuke's soft breathing.

So this was it.

He was now working as a maid for Gaara Sabaku……

Gaara Sabaku the sex god……

The sex god that was the first person to made him weak at the knees and stutter….

The sex god that hated Sasuke and treated him like shit……

Neji banged his head against the back board of the bed and moaned softly.

What the hell did he just get himself into???

TBC

A/N: I am sorry it was horribly written, but the idea has been in my head for a long while. I know the characters are OOC, and the plot is totally AU, but I like it. And before anyone complains about Neji's and Sasuke's OOCness, they used to act cold hearted before they met each other. They still normally do around people, but for Neji, Gaara was an exception.

Anyway, review, for if I get no reviews, I shall take it that no one wants the fic anymore so please review and leave constructive criticism if you wish. I will gladly accept it. If you wish to flame I don't mind because I know that my writing sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone….I actually wrote out replies this time……..**

**NekoMimiChan**: laughs I'm glad you loved this story, and the OOCness. And yes…Gaara/Neji is the best!!!!!!!!

**RavenToriBlack**: Wow…a lot of people were hesitant to read this….and thankies. I'm quite happy for you to say that my fic was that good. And yes, Neji and Sasuke are friends with quite the benefit.

**colgate.advanced.fresh** : Love your name… And yup, Sasuke uke rules.

**Eden Lyre Summer:** Glad you liked it and thankies!

**blonde-de-nuit:**

**darkfaith-chan:** glad you like

**shirilyle:** . 

**yaoihentaiqueen:** thankies for the review and glad you like Neji and Sasu uke.

**hide.behind.green.eyes:** odd name but I kinda like it/

**SHANTI SYNDROME:** lol. Thanks!

**TeYaoiPrincess:** laughs I nearly had a nosebleed just writing it….

**Kina – chan:** Aw…Glad you likie!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I didn't bother to re-edit this…..too sleepy……

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Two

Neji didn't know the feeling, and he was trying to ignore it, but for some reason or the other, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He was nervous….

He was happy, yes, and Sasuke was even happier than him that he had gotten the job, but it was the fact that he would be working in the same place as that sex god….

He didn't know what had gotten over him. He never felt this way about someone ever before. He had met many hot guys that flung themselves all over him, but he had never met someone like Gaara Sabaku.

The man just had complete control of him….and all he had to do was look into his eyes…

OoOoOo

Neji woke up the morning of his first day of work at 6 am. It was enough time for him and Sasuke to get dressed, and to stop at café Momo for breakfast.

He looked over to the raven haired eighteen year old who was still fast asleep. He rolled his pretty lilac-white eyes and nudged the brunette.

"Sasu, get up. I don't like being late and neither do you. Now get your ass up."

"Mmmm……"

"Sasuke…." He growled.

"Fuck it," the Uchiha mumbled, "I'm up! Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

Neji sighed, throwing the sheets off his nude body and got off the bed. Sasuke was not a morning person. He wasn't either, but he was not as bad Sasuke….

After a ten minute steaming hot shower, he re-entered his bedroom in simply a dark red robe to see Sasuke sitting on the bed with his knees hugged to his body.

"Hey," he said softly, plopping down next to him to wrap an arm around his cold, pale body. "You feeling okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and then buried his face into Neji's chest. He was clutching to the raven tightly; his body trembling badly.

Neji knew that when it came to him, Sasuke always let down all his guards. That was how much he trusted him.

"Nightmares?" he asked gently.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "Fucking hate it. Makes me pathetic."

"Shut it Uchiha, you're naturally pathetic."

Sasuke's head shot up and he cast a death glare in Neji's direction.

"But…" he continued grinning, "I love you for it none the less…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Sasuke, blushing. "But you aren't backward, Mr. 'I-couldn't-even-speak-in-front-of-the-sex-god-Sabaku'. Oh I could just imagine your face if you see him. You would just drop to your knees in front of him, begging, "OH please Mr. Sabaku sir!!! Take me!! Fuck me!!! Make me yours!!!" Just could imagine it…."

The Uchiha met the Hyuuga's gaze, smirking as he saw the death glare. "I'm gonna bathe now, lover boy," he chirped, seemingly over his morning grouchiness, surprisingly, quite quickly.

Neji refrained himself from running and bashing Sasuke's head into the wall, or from flushing darkly at how true his friend's words were.

If he saw Gaara Sabaku again, he wasn't sure what his body would do….

OoOoOo

"Damn, even though I saw this building two days ago, I can't get over how fucking huge it is!" exclaimed Neji, in a tone only Sasuke could hear. "It's even bigger than the Hyuuga mansion."

Sasuke gave a slight grin.

"Yeah, it really is something. Mr. Sabaku is really rich, and his business is booming. I hear that he is the second richest man in the world, tied with someone else."

"Hey what time is it?" Neji asked.

"Oh, um….it's 8:50, we're ten minutes early. How about we go and change into our uniforms?"

"You mean slut outfits…" grumbled Neji.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh get off it, Hyuuga. You'll look hot. And I betcha every time you turn your ass, Mr. Sabaku will be drooling…"

Neji fought down a blush, and walked past the Uchiha, purposely ignoring the cackling laughter. 

OoOoOo

"I can't believe I'm wearing this…."

"Neji…you look….sexy…." murmured Sasuke, flushing darkly. "You look a lot better than me!"

The pale eyed Hyuuga was fitted in a silk blue black maid's outfit, with the ends frilled in a soft lilac that matched his eyes. He also chose a high boots with gold initials engraved at the tops: 'G.S'. 

His hair was tied back in a high, yet loose ponytail. 

Neji had to admit it; he looked….HOT…..even he'd fuck himself….

He shuddered. 'Okay bad thought….'

"Come on, we have to report to the main hall. Mr. Sabaku's sister usually tells us what we have to do."

Neji followed Sasuke to the main hall, and saw a woman with blonde hair in four….um….unique ponytails. 

"Sasuke," he whispered, "What the heck is up with her hair?"

Sasuke giggled. "Don't ask, and don't say it to her face. She's pretty half crack…"

"I didn't need you tell me that," Neji muttered, "I mean did she even use a mirror?"

"Shh…." Sasuke hushed, stifling back his laughter.

"Ahem," said the blonde haired woman, clearing her throat. "My name is Temari Sabaku, for all of you who are new here. I will be splitting you into teams to work in different wings. Now, I shall repeat to the new maids, you are to work diligently, no slacking off, and if you happen to be in the same hall as Mr. Sabaku, you shall not disturb him and you WILL show him the respect he deserves."

When all the maids murmured their consent, she continued,

"Now you ten go work on the west wing. Hm….now you guys go to the east wing and start working. You other five will take the main chambers, and rest of you will assist in preparing dinner today. There will be guests in the mansion today so everyone WILL be on your best behaviour, or you will face the wrath of Mr. Sabaku. You are dismissed."

Neji grinned as he saw that he and Sasuke were in the same team. Sasuke grinned back. They both followed their group to east wing, past many portraits. In one frame there was a picture of Gaara standing next to a tan, muscular blonde man, who looked as much as a sex god as the red head.

"Hey Neji," whispered Sasuke, blushing, "Isn't the blonde guy um….really hot?"

Neji smirked.

"Aw, is Sasu-kun in love with a picture?"

Sasuke's blush deepened.

"At least I ain't the one who's crushing over our boss who you only saw, once!" the raven haired eighteen year old retorted.

Neji continued smirking. "At least I saw my crush in real life. You're crushing over a guy in a picture. You're the one who's fucked up."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but then he immediately shut it. His eyes were downcast and he refused to meet Neji's eyes as he brushed past the raven.

'SHIT!!!' Neji's mind screamed. 'I fucked things up! Why did I even tell Sasuke that? He already things his life is fucked up! And it is a good thing that he actually likes someone!!!'

"Dammit, I'm such an asshole sometimes! Especially to him!"

"Is there a reason you are standing here, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji just stood there, his brain barely processing at the sound of his voice. The world at that moment ceased to exist, and only he and the possessor of that sexy voice behind him were the only two beings in this black void.

"I don't like to repeat myself," the sex god murmured.

"I…..um…….."

'OH FUCK MOUTH!!! WORK!!! PLEASE!!!!'

"I see you were talking to the Uchiha bitch and he ran off. Good."

Neji spun around.

Momentarily he forgot his anger as he stared at the gorgeous specimen in front of him. The man really was too bloody good-looking for his own good. He wore a well fitted deep red tux with a sky blue shirt inside. His tie was blood red with a sea green pattern.

Neji shook his head, cursing himself. It seemed luck was never on his side. He found a hot guy, someone he fell in love with at first sight while stuttering, Sasuke got mad at him, and now he couldn't be with the guy because he hated his best friend.

"Fuck this world hates me," Neji muttered to himself.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and was even more surprised when the raven glared at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what the fuck is your prmphlhem…..mmm…"

Neji's eyes widened as he realized that he was being kissed. He found himself pushed up against the wall, with the red-head's toned, muscular body against him….

The raven let out a soft moan as Mr. Sabaku's hands found themselves under his extremely short skirt and between his thighs.

He immediately spread his legs, not thinking, processing or wondering. He just did. All that mattered was who was in front of him, and him getting fucked by the sex god that made him stutter and turn to pile of goo.

"Oh Neji-kun I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to….oh…"

Neji's head snapped up as he saw Sasuke standing at the turn of the corridor, his mouth wide open and a deep blush on his face.

"Sasuke…" he whispered hoarsely, staring at his friend's shocked face. "I am….uh…heh…heh?"

Sasuke closed his mouth, and then smiled, winking at him.

"Oh don't worry Hyuuga darling, I'll see you later, bye!"

"Wait you stupid bitch!" Neji screamed, pushing Gaara away. He was walking towards to the other raven when he stopped as he just realized what he did.

He was just pressed against a wall by the sex god, on his way to getting fucked, and he PUSHED HIM AWAY??

"Oh what the fuck is wrong with me!!!!"

"Huh?" Sasuke said, now extremely lost. "Um, are you okay? You're looking pretty flushed…."

"No shit, I wonder why? Think back to a minute ago!" snapped Neji.

"Oh….yeah….sorry 'bout that….I…."

Neji cut him off.

"Wait. I wanted to tell you sorry, k? I didn't mean what I said like…..five minutes ago. It's good that you like someone!"

"Yeah um Neji?"

"No I'm serious it's really a good thing, I mean-"

"No um Neji?"

"What?"

"Can you stop stating the minutes? I mean are you checking the time between everything or something?"

Sasuke smiled at his attempted humour before he realized that their boss was still there.

"Mr. Sabaku…I…"

"Mr. Uchiha," he spat, as if disgusted by the name, "What are you doing slacking off on the job? Your shift has just started. Do you want me to duct your pay? You know you are not supposed to be wandering the halls."

"I…."

"He was just coming to look for me," Neji replied quickly. "Come on Sasuke, let's go, NOW."

Neji grabbed the brunette and proceeded to drag him away when their boss' commanding voice stopped them.

(A/N: I am soooo sorry. This is turning into a crack fic……)

"Mr. Hyuuga, I would like to see you in my office after your shift, thank you."

OoOoOo

"Well at least I saw it for myself. What the heck did you do to Sabaku for him to hate you like that!?" Neji demanded.

"Nothing! I never even met him before working for him! It's just that ever since I took this job, he has had a personal vendetta against me, and I don't know why!"

Neji groaned and sank to the ground.

"Too much shit has happened in the past ten minutes…."

"There you go again…."

"What!!!????" he snapped.

"Oh nothing….anyway, are you gonna tell your bestest, dearest, sweetest, loving friend what it was like to kiss Gaara Sabaku?"

Neji just stared at him dumbfounded, before a deep flush spread across his face.

"I…nearly forgot about that. But damn Sasuke I….fuck it he is such a jerk to you yet…he…"

"You like him."

"This is the second time I met him."

"And? The point is, is that you like him. And that's something you should consider. You should also take into consideration that Mr. Sabaku likes you."

"He does?" Neji whispered, startled.

Sasuke smiled, and pressed his lips against Neji's, allowing the older to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Yeah, he does," he replied, his face slightly flushed. "Now come on, we have to go. We're already late! If Temari catches us we're in deep shit. She's even scarier than Mr. Sabaku!"

OoOoOo

Unbeknownst to the two ravens, Mr. Sabaku was watching them in the control room adjoined to his office.

Ever since he laid eyes on Neji Hyuuga, he couldn't stop thinking about the kid. His adorable cherub face, his slim feminine body, his cute potty mouth, and his eyes…..

Dammit his eyes held so much!

His eyes showed everything about him….

And he wanted him. 

But of course, the little slut Uchiha had to be there, had to be with HIS Neji. And the little slut of the Uchiha was now kissing his Neji.

He would put an end to this shit.

And he would send Sasuke Uchiha back into fucking pieces for all he cared, once he stayed away from HIS PROPERTY.

TBC

A/N: Well, another shitty chapter. I know these first two chapters were horrible but…I had to get them out of the way. The next chapter is a lemon scene between Neji and Sasuke or Gaara Neji. Don't say I am rushing it because technically, what Gaara wants, he gets, and he can fuck anyone he wants.

I know it looks like Neji is acting slutty around Gaara but that's because he is in love with the Sabaku and plus, what's wrong with a slutty Neji??????

But what can I do, hm? I took Momo from Bleach….because that's what I am watching right now. I'm also watching Full Metal Alchemist. 

Anyway, please review, leave constructive criticism, or flame if you wish. As I said, I KNOW MY WRITING SUCKS. If anyone wants to know when I update, leave your email add with your review.

Oh, anyone wants to give me food? I'm really hungry…I need some coffee…

I am also sooo sleepy…….I just finished exams……


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR NOT ANSWERING REVIEWS!!! I DID BUT I WROTE IT IN A DIFF DOC AND I TOO LAZY TO SEARCH FOR IT…….. . SO SORRY………I DID READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS I THANK YOU FOR IT!!!!!! glomps everyone

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: WAH THIS FIC IS SOOO SHITTY!!! I HAVE A GOOD PLOT BUT IT'S HORRIBLY WRITTEN. DON'T WORRY, I will try to make the other chappies better. Please review everyone, and leave your email address if you want to know when I update.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chapter Three

Straight during their shift, the raven haired Uchiha was happily chatting to Neji about his little upcoming 'meeting' with Gaara that afternoon.

It wasn't that he didn't like the fact that the Uchiha was happy, it was just that Sasuke could be a little…..okay scratch that, VERY ANNOYING when he was ready…

"Sasuke love?" Neji growled.

"Yes Neji? Do you want me to shut up?" he asked laughing, as he bent down in a rather scandalous position to dust the lower part of a statue, that gave a cute view of his adorable ass in that short skirt and black lace panties.

Neji bit back a moan.

"If you're doing this on purpose stop it," he snapped, not taking his eyes off Sasuke's ass. "Dammit why do these skirts have to be so damn short…."

"And slutty?" grinned Sasuke.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Cuz we all like slutty!!!" he giggled, giving his friend a soft kiss. "Come on Hyuuga-kun, our shift overs in five minutes. Suck it up."

"I could…if it wasn't you I was with," he groaned.

Sasuke just laughed and gave him another good view of his cute ass and creamy pale thighs that he was proud off before scampering off to wipe down the frames of some old, antique paintings.

"OH damn and stop acting so slutty and showing me your ass Sasuke…." He grumbled.

Sasuke grinned before dropping his cloth and sexily sauntered towards Neji. The pretty long haired raven groaned as his eighteen year old friend wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together for a rough kiss.

He growled as he gave into Sasuke's little game and pushed him up against a table. His lips and teeth immediately found the Uchiha's pale neck and he began sucking and nipping on the common ground.

Sasuke let out a soft moan and wrapped his pale legs around the Hyuuga, causing the raven's erection to press against his thigh.

"Fuck it Sasuke," he whispered huskily, biting down on the pale skin, eliciting a loud whimper, "We're at work dammit. We can't fuck."

"Wh….why…" muttered Sasuke grabbing Neji long silky black hair. "I'm horny, you're horny. Doesn't that always equal to fucking? Plus, we're in these…skirts…." 

Neji gave another low groan before capturing Sasuke's lips and promptly began plundering the raven's mouth. His hands made their way up the back of his skirt and cupped the delectable ass that Sasuke was just recently torturing him with.

"You made me fucking hard…you bitch," rasped Neji, sucking on Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha just smirked in response. "I know," he whispered, "And you're a fucking bitch too you whore…."

Sasuke bucked against him, grinning as their erections grinded together through the skimpy material.

Neji moaned softly, biting Sasuke's neck to stop his cries. He was now rubbing his own cock against Sasuke's, and he couldn't deny that the friction was beautiful.

The stupid bitch beneath him made him wanting to throw him over the table and fuck him so hard….

'BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG'

Neji's head snapped up.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled into Sasuke's ear.

The Uchiha whimpered and thrusted up against him.

"It's the end of our shift…." He gasped.

"Dammit Sasuke. We can't fuck, you KNOW that. Anyway, I have to meet Sabaku now. I'll talk to you later."

"But Neji…."

"NO BUTS! Do you want Sabaku to fire you? He already has it out for you…."

"But yet you still want him to fuck you," grinned Sasuke. "You're such a slut."

"Looks who's talking, you whore."

Sasuke giggled and kissed the long haired raven before jumping off the table. His giggles receded as he glanced at the erection tented in Neji's lace panties and skirt.

"Neji darling," he whispered into Neji's ear, causing the long haired raven to shudder. "Want me to suck you off? Can't have you going to see Mr. Sabaku with your cock all hard….unless you want him to see you in an even sluttier view…." (A/n: I have just decided how much I love this fic….)

Neji groaned, but decided to take the Uchiha up on his offer. He had had Sasuke suck him off many times before, and he definitely agreed that when it came to blow jobs, the short haired raven worked wonders with his mouth.

"Down on your knees," he moaned, gripping at Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke grinned and plopped onto the ground, on his hands on knees. He didn't mind sucking cock….on the other hand….he loved it…..

"I bet you wish it was Gaara who was sucking you off…" he snickered.

Neji growled and pulled at his hair.

"Shut up…"

"And fucking you…" Sasuke added cheekily.

With the glare directed at him from Neji, Sasuke just smiled at took pity on his best friend and pulled off the lace panty, causing the Hyuuga's straining erection to spring free.

At the tip there was already pre-cum leaking, and Sasuke couldn't help but moan as he leaned forward to lick at the salty moisture.

"Fuck it Sasuke…I can't be late for that meeting. Fucking suck me…." Neji moaned, wanting nothing more to just fuck Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke stuck out his tongue at the Hyuuga and took the entire cock into his mouth. He loved the taste of Neji, and Neji was the only one he had ever sucked off more than once…

Neji groaned, loving the feel of the warm cavern that engulfed his already straining hard cock. He began thrusting into Sasuke's mouth, moaning as he felt a tongue lick the underside.

Sasuke inwardly laughed at his hurriedness. He knew it was because the raven was excited to see Mr. Sabaku. Who wouldn't? His friend was lucky that the extremely wealthy and regal red head was interested in him.

He began sucking on the beautiful erection, humming on it and loving the cries he was eliciting from his long haired friend.

"You wanna fuck my mouth," he whispered more like a question, his mouth still with the tip of his erection in it.

"Oh fuck yes!" Neji cried out.

"Well then fuck it," he said, licking at the purple tip.

Neji let out a low guttural sound and grabbed Sasuke's hair harshly and thrust his leaking erection into Sasuke's mouth.

He pushed him forward until the raven's head touched the table and he began brutally pushing into Sasuke's mouth, fucking it.

The short haired raven didn't mind, and held on to Neji's thighs and hummed against the cock that was roughly fucking his mouth.

Neji whimpered loudly and continued fucking the warm cavern, loving the feel of the ruthless humming and licking that Sasuke was treating his cock.

"Oh shit….Sasuke…." he moaned.

Sasuke's eyes glinted maliciously and he pulled Neji's legs forward and began sucking hard on the cock.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck……" Neji cried, feeling the beautiful bliss as he came in Sasuke's mouth.

He could feel his cock spurting the cum in the Uchiha's mouth, and he moaned as Sasuke milked it for all its worth. (hey it's my first ever blow job/mouth fucking, how was it??? I only accustomed to lemons….)

"Oh…." He moaned weakly, collapsing onto the ground and on top of Sasuke, "Stupid bitch, made me want to sleep now," he grumbled.

"You can't," Sasuke pointed out, "You gotta go see your master."

Neji glared at him.

"He is not my master."

"But he practically oooowns youuuu," he purred.

Neji groaned and slapped him on the head before pulling him into a kiss. "You want me to take care of that?" he asked, pointing to between his legs.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay; I have to go to the library now. I have to study."

Neji nodded as they both got up.

"Well then," the Hyuuga began, "I'll see you later. I'll meet you at library? I wouldn't take long."

Sasuke nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah cool! And you'll tell me how it went with Mr. Sabaku!"

Neji rolled his eyes but nodded once more, and kissed the Uchiha good-bye.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara looked up from his papers and his phone call as he heard the knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Um…it's Neji Hyuuga sir…"

Gaara smirked. So he did come, the pretty raven.

"Come in," he ordered, in his husky, sex voice. 

When the long haired raven entered, he pointed to the seat for him to sit down. As Neji was comfortably seated, he continued with his phone call.

"Ah, oui. Ça choutte ça… J'adore le blouson. Je voudrais acheter le blouson noire. Naruto….Tu aimes cet blouson orange? Rouge? Alors…vous devez achetes ça! Au revoir Naruto." (Ah, yes. That's great….I like the jacket. I want to buy the black one. Naruto…Do you like the orange jacket? The red? Then you must buy it! Good bye!)

Gaara put down the receiver and rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the conversation he had just had with the blonde. That dumb ass Naruto was in France and had wanted to speak French. He wanted to buy a jacket but couldn't decide so he had called him to help him….choose one….

He gave a loud sigh and turned into the direction of the blushing raven who was fidgeting in his seat.

The sight alone made him smile.

Ah, Neji Hyuuga. When he first saw the nineteen year old, he did a double take. Never had he seen someone so beautiful and so perfect….Never had someone held his interest like that….

"Will you tell me again your reason for wanting to work here?"

"Um…I…I n-need to pay for my tuition…" Neji stuttered.

Gaara smirked. He didn't realize how cute it was when the long haired raven stuttered, nor how much he wanted the fuckable Hyuuga to bend over so he could see his cute ass in that skirt.

"Hm….so, are you friends with the Uchiha?" he spat.

To his surprise, Neji stop blushing and glared at him.

"Yes, SASUKE has been my BEST FRIEND for years," he replied, emphasizing every word. "Why do you hate him? Sasu is not the type of person who would do something to someone! You are treating him unfairly."

"I do not trust him," Gaara replied coldly, his eyes narrowing. 

"Why? He is not a thief."

"Yes I know that, he is filthy rich," the red head spat.

Neji frowned and then raised his eyebrows, his pretty lilac-white eyes swirling with confusion.

"Sasuke is not rich. He works three jobs so he can pay for his rent, food, clothes, tuition, books and so on."

"Do not lie to me, the Uchiha is very rich."

"Why do you think Sasuke is even doing this job? He needs the money to pay for his school books! And why do you even think he is rich?"

Gaara sighed, processing the information. He wanted to believe the beautiful raven with the stunning eyes, in fact, his heart and mind was telling him to, but he couldn't. At least, not until there was some proof to what Neji was saying.

"Let us drop this," he suggested…more like ordered.

"No," Neji said stubbornly.

Gaara groaned and got out of his chair and walked up the Hyuuga. Neji looked at him, startled as the red head was now in front of him.

"We are dropping this topic, NOW."

"I……" he whispered, his face turning red, "Fine but….at least stop treating Sasuke so horrible…."

"Hm…..how about we talk about other things…" Gaara said, with a sly smirk on his face. He had his hands on the arms of the chair, and his body was now inches away from Neji's trembling form.

He bent down, and ran his tongue over Neji's red, pouty, swollen lips….

"Why are your lips swollen? You were kissing with that Uchiha? I saw you."

Neji let out a low groan and to the red head's surprised, grabbed his hair and pulled his head down for their lips to meet.

"You stupid fucking bastard. Sasu is my best friend. So what if I kiss him. You on the other hand, I want you to fuck me…."

"You really are a slut," Gaara whispered in his neck, making the raven moan softly.

"Yes," Neji said, "But your slut…."

TBC

Heero's Notes: I think my face was extremely pink when I wrote this, as it was actually my first blow job I wrote and I had no idea what to write…I only normally write lemons….Dammit, my stinking pride is slipping. I can imagine the fucking whoreness in my head, but to write is another story….

Anyway….i may be less chirpy. I am going straight back coldhearted. I can't trust my Duo-sama and Alien anymore. I want to, but it hurts that I can't….the two people I was close to liking….

Oh shit sorry. Anyway, smirks if you wanna see more sluttiness from Neji and Sasu, leave review people!!!

If you wanna know when I update, leave your stinking email address in your review. So with anyone you want….you'd still have to end up reviewing….

The French made no sense, no I mean it was proper French, but the conversation was dumb, something that Naruto would actually talk about so yeah!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not answering any reviews. I just have so many documents and so many different reviews for different fics that I always forget which is for which….I'm so sorry….TT

If I don't get much reviews I am not updating. I have no time to waste on a fic nobody wants. 

**OOooOOooOO**

**Chapter Four**

(THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT CHECKED FOR SPELLING ERRORS. SORRY IF THEREE IS ANY.)

Gaara Sabaku smirked when he heard the long haired raven say that he was HIS slut. He had known the Hyuuga was perfect from sight, but not this perfect.

He hoisted him up from the chair, grabbing his lace covered ass and slamming him against the wall.

"I'm sure you want me to fuck you into this wall," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against the raven's neck.

Neji moaned and rubbed his aching arousal against the red head's own hardness confined in the tight pants.

"Please…." He groaned, "Fuck me…Gaara…."

Gaara's body shuddered at hearing his name whispered like that, and growled and bit down on the pale neck.

Neji whimpered softly, arching his neck to give the red head more space. His hands found themselves tugging on Gaara's shirt, trying to pull them out of the sinfully tight pants.

Gaara smirked at his attempts, and continued his assault on the beautiful neck. He pushed down the top collar of the maid's outfit, exposing his collarbone and the top part of shoulder.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered, before biting down on the creamy newly exposed skin.

Neji moaned loudly as the red head continued the assault on his neck. His hands were still weakly tackling Gaara's shirt, but the stubborn piece of clothing refused to budge.

The raven tore the shirt down the middle, sending buttons flying across the room. His keen eyesight did not miss the smirk that flitted across the Sabaku's lips, but he didn't care.

He just wanted to touch the red head's beautiful skin….

He ran his hands across the tanned muscular chest, moaning as he felt the heat of Gaara's body rubbing off onto his.

Neji grabbed the red-head's neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Gaara growled loudly and dominated the kiss, pushing his tongue into the raven's mouth and fucking the wet cavern.

"You're so impatient," Gaara smirked, kissing his left cheek. "Such a slut for sex….."

"Only you," Neji whispered, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist and pulling him closer.

"Hm….bend over," the red head ordered, "I want to see that slutty ass of yours."

Neji moaned softly as he got on his hands and knees, and adjusted his hips so that his lace covered ass was directly in front of the red-head's face.

Gaara smiled, running his fingers against the cleft of his ass, causing the raven-haired to whimper. He brought his hand higher, and when he reached his prize, he dragged the panty down and threw it across the room.

He observed through glazed eyes, the sight before him. A pale, perfect ass with two creamy globes, a face flushed red with excitement, it definitely wasn't embarrassment…..and eyes that were blurry and that watched with lust and anticipation…

Gaara growled and grabbed the raven's long hair, pulling Neji until their lips met once more. One hand automatically wrapped around the Hyuuga's small waist, and the other was under the skirt, rubbing the entrance to his hole.

Neji gasped, moaning loudly and wrapped his legs around Gaara's hips. This man was such a fucking tease. It felt so good yet….yet…..he wanted that finger to go IN him not….

"Ooooohhh…." He moaned, grabbing on to the red-head's strong shoulder's as he realized where the Sabaku was biting.

Gaara was bent lower, biting his hips and trailing to the insides of his perfect thighs. They were so sensitive, only Sasuke knew that…..only Sasuke was just like him…..

"Oh fuck please!!!" Neji cried, thrusting his hips as a sign as to what he really wanted….as to where he really wanted Gaara to touch…..

The red head had his larger hands tight on thighs, and his tongue was trailing closer and closer to his aching erection, that was just begging for sweet release.

"Gaara….." The Hyuuga whimpered, running his hands through the soft red hair. "Please…."

"Please what?" said Gaara, licking just below the underside of his balls. "You seem to want something yet you are telling me nothing…"

"Oh god….please…."

"Tell me what you want…."

Neji whimpered pitifully before fisting his hands in the Sabaku's hair tightly. "Suck me….please….fuck me….I don't care I just want to come!!!!"

Gaara growled and harshly bit the tender inside of the pale thigh, drawing blood. He greedily lapped up the red liquid, before running his tongue to the tip of the raven's pretty little cock.

"You want me to suck you like this?" Gaara whispered, taking the entire length into his mouth and sucking hard, making sure that his teeth grazed the underside.

Neji screamed, and his grip on the red-head's hair released as he tried to hold on through the sensory overload of pleasure.

"Oh……yessss….." he hissed, moaning loudly as Gaara swirled his tongue over his erection.

Gaara smirked, before releasing the cock from his mouth and grinning maliciously at face the pretty raven made.

"Wah…."

"On your hands and knees again, Ne-ji," he whispered, kissing him gently on the side of the neck, "So I can fuck your slutty little ass."

Neji gave a loud moan before promptly getting on his hands and knees. He didn't care for foreplay right now, even though he normally loved it.

All he wanted now was Gaara's cock in his ass…..

The raven turned his head, watching the gorgeous red haired sex god reach into one of the many drawers to pull out a tube of….chocolate flavoured lube?

"Chocolate?" Neji asked.

"You don't-"

"Yummy…."

Gaara grinned and relieved himself of the sinfully tight pants, allowing his long, hard cock to spring free from its confinements.

"Oh my…." Neji whispered, staring lustfully at the size of the red-head's beautifully cock. "You are so….huge…."

"I'm glad you're happy," he said hoarsely, running a finger over the sensitive hole between his two cheeks.

Neji whimpered softly, and lowered his head, causing his hair to fall and stick to the sides of his head as his body was already covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"Do you wish to go to a bed?" asked Gaara, as he squirted some of the luscious smelling chocolate flavoured lube into his hand and onto his fingers.

"No…" Neji growled, "Fuck me right here…..NOOOOOOOOW….."

Gaara laughed, before pushing two fingers into the puckered hole and biting the raven's pale neck.

"Spoken like a true slut," he whispered into Neji's ear.

"Thank you," Neji rasped, moaning as he rocked back on the intruding fingers.

"You're so fucking tight," Gaara whispered, "Are you sure you're not a virgin?"

"Positive," Neji replied, panting as he continued to fuck himself with Gaara's two fingers.

The red head grinned at his employee's impatience before adding another finger to complete the stretching. The raven was moaning even more, and Gaara loved the sounds and sight of Neji's face as he fucked himself on his fingers.

Nothing was more beautiful than that….

"Please….I'm ready….I didn't even need prepara…..oh….please…..Gaaaaarrraaaaa…."

The red head snarled, loving the way the Hyuuga mewled his name. He squirted some more of the chocolate lube in his hands, and slathered it on his straining erection that was begging to be sunk into raven's slutty ass.

"Gods you're such a whore…." Gaara moaned, before slamming into the Hyuuga roughly with one stroke.

Neji moaned loudly, loving the feel of the red-head's huge erection in his ass. The Sabaku was kindly waiting for him to adjust to the size of his cock, but Neji didn't care.

He was some fragile china doll…..

He rocked back against Gaara, whimpering and keening loudly for the red-head to move.

"Come on……Gaaaaaraaa….."

The red-head growled loudly before raising up and slamming into the raven again. Neji moaned loudly, thrusting back as Gaara fucked into him again and again.

The red-head's long cock made sure to hit his prostate on every thrust, causing him to arch his neck and scream out loudly every time.

Gaara grunted loudly, loving the tightness of the raven as he thrust into the Hyuuga's ass every time.

Neji was crying out softly, whimpering because he needed to come, but he couldn't move his aching hands or he would fall.

"Gaara….." he cried softly.

The red-head growled, before slamming into him hard, and near making his head hit the wall.

"Gaara please…."

"Who owns you?"

"You do….oh please Gaara…"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Youuuuuu oh….."

Gaara growled loudly before biting the Hyuuga hard on the neck and began roughly fucking the pretty raven hard.

He was more than hitting Neji's prostate, and the raven was screaming and moaning like a bitch in heat, and was near tears as he was begging for his release.

Gaara reached forward and grabbed his aching cock before squeezing and pumping it in time with hard thrusts.

Neji's breath was coming in hoarse pants, and his body was close to collapsing. He feel himself close, and he couldn't help himself from screaming loudly as Gaara's thrusts became faster, harder and more furious.

Damn the red-head was sooo god…..

"Oh…Gaara….I'm coming….." (oh my gosh this lemon is soo shitty)

"Yesss……"

"Ugh….."

Neji screamed at Gaara's frenzied pounding before thrusting into Gaara's fist, crying out as he rode out his release.

He slumped wearily, but Gaara's held him up with one arm and continued fucking him until he came.

Neji felt the wet spurting into him, and sighed softly when Gaara fell on top of him.

"Hm…." Neji whimpered.

"Hn…."

"That was great…" Neji whispered softly, snuggling back against the red head.

"It was…."

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Bed?"

Gaara laughed before picking up the raven tightly in his arms and kissing him softly.

"Oh course….…."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke wearily rubbed his eyes, and stared at his watch to check the time. It was 8 pm, meaning that he had been studying and reading through books for the past five hours. It was the only day of the week that he didn't have to work two jobs….

He didn't know that it was THIS late…..

"Hey."

Sasuke looked up to see an Asian man with dark hair and eyes. The Asian also had on a short black jacket that off his taut, muscular stomach. 

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I'm Sai," said the sexy man with the dark hair, smiling, "You've been here for a long time, what are you doing?"

"Studying."

Sai nodded his approval before pulling out a chair and plopping right next to him.

"So what's your name?"

The Uchiha stared at Sai weirdly before tiredly replying, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke huh? Well that's a nice name…."

"Hm…."

"You're not that social are you?" Sai grinned. "But you look rather tired," he noted.

"I am," Sasuke whispered, rubbing his eyes, and too weary to not bother to answer the gorgeous man.

He packed the text books in one pile, and grabbed his notebook and pen before pushing out the chair and getting up.

"I should be going now," he told the Asian.

Sai got up, and leaned in close. He brought a finger up, and gently traced Sasuke's red, pouting lips. (NOTE: SAI AND SASUKE WILL NOT END UP TOGETHER. MAYBE LEMONS BUT SASU IS SOLELY with NARUTO, NEJI, maybe GAARA and a special other person)

"Let me give you a ride home," he whispered.

"I……"

"You're exhausted; unless you want to wait for a car?"

Sasuke lowered his head, causing his long bangs to cover his face.

"Thank you," he said, clenching his fist at his side.

Sai smiled, before gripping Sasuke's upper arms tightly and pulling him into a close embrace and crashing their lips together.

Sasuke gave a soft moan and opened his mouth to allow the probing tongue to enter. The Asian's tongue plundered his mouth, fucking it as if a promise as of what to come.

"You are so beautiful…." Sai whispered.

Sasuke bit his lip, before pushing away.

"Please, can we go now?" he pleaded, refusing the meet the Asian's eyes. Sai looked at him for a while before nodding and pulling out his car keys.

Sasuke noticed that Neji never called him……..

TBC

A/N: this was so hard to write. When it comes to my fics I hardly write lemons…..I'm mean I know but they take so long to write…….and when I write it I actually have to think…..and MY LEMONS SUCK!!!! goes off into a corner to cry

peeks out from corner some feed back would be nice? stares hopefully with puppy dog eyes and pout 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Neji let out a low moan, snuggling into his warm pillow. He knew it was morning, but nonetheless, he was too tired and weary to open his eyes.

The pale eyed Hyuuga tightened his arm around his pillow, surprised to find that his pillow was hard and moving.

"Wah??????" Neji cried, pushing away from his 'possessed pillow', forcing his eyes open. "Why's my pillow moving!!!!!??????????"

A low chuckle escaped his pillow's lips, and the raven looked up, flushing as saw his red haired sex god….er….boss….

"Um….." he blushed, "Heh….heh…..hi?"

Gaara gave him a dark smile. 

"Morning. You seem rather chirpy after being fucked. You weren't lying. You really are such a whore."

Neji's pink tinged cheeks flushed to a dark shade of red and his pretty lilac eyes widened.

"…………uh……..um…….uh….."

Gaara laughed and leaned forward and grabbed the long haired teen's hand, pulling his feminine body into his arms. Neji let out a low 'eep', before blushing as his flat stomach pressed against Gaara's morning erection,

"Feel something you like?" asked Gaara, in his utterly sexy, husky yet monotone voice.

Neji moaned softly, and buried his face into the crook of his boss' neck, inhaling his musky scent.

"It seems that you do," Gaara whispered, pushing the raven back on the bed and on his back.

The raven looked perfect.

His body had not one ounce of fat, and was beautifully pale and lithe. He had gorgeous creamy thighs and deep curves that he had never seen in a woman.

His neck and collar bone were covered in hickeys, the dark red contrasting against the pale skin. His lips were red and bruised, pouty and swollen and begging to be kissed.

His eyes……his eyes were light and hazed, wide and excited with a hint of innocent. In it he saw his soul.

Yes, he truly was beautiful….and such a slut in bed.

"You are one in a kind, Neji Hyuuga," Gaara whispered in the pale eyed nineteen year old ear, running a finger over his bottom lip, "One in a kind….."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke wearily rubbed his eyes, before moving his aching body to a sitting position. Expecting Neji to be lying next to him, he scooted closer towards the pale form beside him.

To his horror and surprise, he saw that his best friend now had short, jet black hair, and proudly wore a Chinese tattoo on his upper right arm.

"Neji? What…..what…..why did you cut your hair?????? AND WHEN DID YOU GET A TATTOO?? NEJI!!!!"

The body shifted, and a deep grunt escaped the short haired raven's lips.

"Nnn…fuck it. Shut your ass up and le' me alone….."

"Neji? Did your voice change?"

"What??" growled the man, "Who the fuck is Neji?"

The short haired man turned around, revealing a painstakingly hott, sexy guy with Asian features.

"Uh…." Sasuke whispered, biting his lip and clenching his hands in the sheets. "I….I'm sorry……"

Sai gave him a sleep yet perplexed look.

"Sorry for what?" he murmured.

"For uh…." Sasuke began, flushing and averting his eyes as to not see the Asian's HOTT defined abs. (I think I am overdoing it with the Hott…..-)

"Um……..for mistaking you for someone else…..I……"

Sasuke head bowed low, causing his bangs to fall over his pretty wide dark eyes. He felt a hand on his chin, and he averted his eyes, shocked to see that the hot Asian was only two centimeters away from him.

"You are very cute when you're blushing," Sai whispered, before pressing his lips against the raven's, gently pushing him back on the bed.

Sasuke let out a soft moan, closing his eyes as emotions flowed through him. Sai really was a good kisser, and a damn good seme too…..

Sai let out a deep chuckle, smiling as he watched the brunette flush.

"So, who is Neji?"

"He's my best friend…."

"So why did you mistake me for him? You two accustom having sex?"

Sasuke flushed to an even darker shade before nodding,

"Yeah."

"Hmmmm," mused the Asian, running a hand through his thick locks. He locked eyes with the Uchiha, before smirking.

"Kinky…."

Sasuke bit his lip to stop his laughter, and turned away from the Asian to slide off the bed.

"I'm sorry but I have to get ready for work. Do you mind?"

"No, it's okay, it's your house. Go ahead."

Sai watched Sasuke's cute little ass as he made his was to the bathroom nude as the day he was born. 

When he saw the door close and heard the click, he himself slid off the bed and peered around the room.

There was only one picture frame in the room, and inside it was photo of Sasuke and another pretty raven with long hair hugging and smiling. 

So….that was Neji….

He slid open one of the compartment drawers, only to find several pieces of jewelry, some expensive, some cheap, and some that he never saw before.

He was about to close the door when he spotted a space inside the drawer itself. He pulled the drawer out further, and stuck his hand inside the space, lifting up the secret part of the compartment.

Inside the dusty, flat surface, was a clean photo of a beautiful, sexy man with long black hair and dark eyes.

He was pale, and his features were mesmerizing, but his eyes looked cold and impassive.

Sai pushed back down the piece of wood, before closing the drawer completely.

He now had information. And he was going to collect his money.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji ran the brush through his silky hair, before reaching up and smoothing it through with his pale fingers.

His cheeks still held a fierce blush previous to the night's activities, not to mention this morning's….

The raven bit his lip, and reverted his gaze to the table side where there was a black telephone, an expensive night lamp made with crystal and gold, and a red MotoKrzr.

(sorry I couldn't think of any other phone…..oh wait! Yes……I know which one I'll put in….it's the one I want……but I doooo want the krzr…..)

He narrowed his pretty lilac eyes, before shock dawned and realization hit hard. He totally forgot about Sasuke. He was supposed to call him last night but he didn't! He couldn't believe he forgot….

He never forgot Sasu-kun……..

"Are you alright?" came a deep voice from behind.

Neji smiled and turned, flushing slightly as he stared at the gorgeous man before him all dressed in dark blood red, and in pure silk and some parts leather.

"I guess I'll start my shift now?" he whispered.

The red – head 'hmm-ed' before leaning down to press a fierce kiss against red lips. "Or you could stay on this bed and wait for me when my meeting is over," Gaara suggested.

Neji flushed and shook his head.

"I wish…but I do have to work, and I have to meet Sasuke this morning…"

Gaara's eyes turned cold before he turned away.

"Hn. I am meeting an old friend tonight, and we will be going out for dinner. I would like for you to join us. I want to introduce you to him."

"I would love to….but I already spent tonight with you…and I was going to spend tonight with Sasuke…."

Gaara's fist clenched and unclenched, before he open his mouth to steely reply,

"Fine. Sasuke can come."

Neji's eyes widened and a big smile spread across his beautiful flushed face.

"He really could???"

"Yes," Gaara growled. "He really can. But if he embarrass me in any way, I will not hesitate to fire him."

"It's a high class restaurant?" Neji asked, a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, it's the 'Le Blanc', it's been the most high class restaurant for the past–"

(coughs this restaurant does not exist in real life…I think…if it does….well then kudos to my poor imagination.)

"Oh!" squealed Neji, "I love their lobster!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"You've been there before?"

"Oh sure," Neji replied, "I've been there plenty of times when I was younger."

"Wait, you belong directly in the Hyuuga family, not just a distant relative?"

Neji's face turned to ashen white.

"I am the son of Hizashi Hyuuga, nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga and cousin to Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara's face turned pale.

"You mean you were the son who…."

Neji laughed bitterly, and his face turned cold, an expression that Gaara never saw before.

"Yes, I am the son they kicked out…Why you must ask? Just because he was fucking gay! Good ole Uncle Hiashi couldn't stand the fact of the heir to the Hyuuga company being a filthy queer, so they kicked my ass out. What a nice family I HAD, didn't I?"

Neji laughed before tying his hair with a red band. "And you don't have to give me any pity 'Mr. Sabaku'. I hate those fuckers with a passion, so don't worry 'bout it."

"I wasn't going to," Gaara smiled, reaching out and gently cupping the raven's pale face. "For, it was because of those same 'fuckers' that you are here…and that I met an unbelievably beautiful, sexy little maid who's such a horny slut in bed."

Neji grinned.

"Heck yeah…" he whispered, grabbing the red head's and smashing their lips together.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke picked up the dirty wash rag, before dumping it in the sink of running water. He wearily rubbed his eyes, and leaned back against the deep green marble wall. He had yet to see Neji-kun for the morning….

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mentally grinned and shouted: "Oh wow, I'm physic!"

Neji ran up to the other raven, before grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh shit I am soo sorry….I am soo soo soo sorry!!! I was going to call you but I just–"

"Neji!"

"–forgot and I was with–"

"NEJI!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"It's okay, really."

"Are you sure?" Neji asked. "Because I know how you can't sleep alone and…."

Sasuke coughed and his face turned scarlet red.

"I kinda well…took someone home…."

Neji smirked.

"Really? Was he hot?"

Sasuke's face lost its blush before he too smirked.

"Fuck yeah! He was drop dead fucking gorgeous! Damn I wish you could have seen him!!!"

Neji laughed.

"For some reason I could imagine…"

"Ahem…so Neji?" Sasuke began, saucily placing a hand on his hips.

"Uh…yes?"

"When are you going to be giving me the details on last night?"

This time it was Neji's turn for his face to turn to a different colour.

"Uh…somewhere other than work?"

"Fuck no! You are going to tell me what happened last night, and now!"

Neji shook his head turned away. 

"Wefuckedagainstthewall!"

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Was that even English? Because I don't know any other language besides English and Japanese and that definitely wasn't Japenese…"

"WE FUCKED AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL!!!!"

Sasuke eyes nearly popped out of his head as Neji clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Damn…did you really?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah….and it was one of the best fucks of my life…"

Sasuke grinned brightly before blushing.

"Do you want to do it?" he asked, before looking around to see if anyone was there.

Neji flushed too. "Should we? It goes against our cold-hearted standards…"

"And we would be acting like those retarded bitches from high-school," Sasuke added.

"But still…"

"Shall we?"

Both ravens looked around to see if anyone was there, before clasping their hands together, and jumping up and down screaming,

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! THAT WAS SOOOO FREAKING CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both ravens stopped screaming, and looked around to see if anyone was watching, before continuing,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They stopped and then turned away from each other blushing.

"This so never happened," Neji muttered.

"Totally," agreed Sasuke, "A figment of our imagination….."

Sasuke turned off the tap that was running for quite the while, and squeezed out the excess water from the cloth.

"Oh Sasuke, Gaara invited me to go to 'Le Blanc' tonight. Did you ever go there?"

"Yeah…a couple of times when…….well a couple of times…"

"Yeah…well then Gaara invited me and you…."

Sasuke's head shot up.

"Me? Are you sure it wasn't some freakin' alien? Because the Gaara I know would die before ever inviting me to something…"

Neji giggled and smiled.

"Well, he wants me to come, but I wasn't going since I wanted to spend tonight with you so…."

"He reluctantly agreed to let me come?" Sasuke finished.

"Yeah…."

"Neji?" Sasuke said, after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"We are so going shopping after work today…"

"Totally dude….."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR NOT ANSWERING REVIEWS.

I know you guys will say that I always say that, but really I am sorry. I'm busy and I only check reviews when I get them through email, and even when I copy and paste I sometimes lost them because I have sooo many different documents and limited time that…when I'm ready to post I have no patience to bother to go and look for reviews…

OoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER SIX

Neji stared at the pale, curled form beside him, a smile upon his pink lips. It was true that anytime he was around Sasuke he was at his safest, his raw emotion bared, his calamities erased….

The form stirred and the pretty raven blinked, long eyelashes framing beautiful clear amethyst orbs.

"Baka…." he growled, his lips pursed as he shoved a pillow in the Hyuuga's face.

Neji chuckled, always amused at the constant and rapid change in the Uchiha's emotions and attitudes – one moment he was stoic and cold hearted, the next happy and horny.

"Come on, get up," he whispered, leaning down to brush away the loose strands covering his friend's eyes. "We have a dinner to go to."

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, grimacing and sulking at the same time.

"But Kami….Neji he hates me! He fucking hates me! If I go he's going to humiliate me publicly!"

"No he won't," Neji protested, "I'll kick his ass if he does anything to you during dinner."

Sasuke scoffed and ran a hand through his dark bangs, shooting a disbelieving look at the Hyuuga.

"Yeah right. You'd rather bend over and let him fuck your ass, after all, he already did and I know that you're just dying for more…"

Neji glared at his younger friend, his white lilac orbs darkening.

"Bitch…." He growled, tackling the raven until he straddled his hips. "You're just fucking jealous!"

"Aa…" Sasuke whispered, his amethyst eyes clouding slightly. "Soon Sabaku is going to take my Neji – kun away…."

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke pressed a finger to his lips, stopping the elder from continuing his speech.

"But I'm happy for you….so happy….I'm just being a selfish prick…." He trailed off.

Neji grinned and reached out, ruffling the Sasuke's hair.

"Now look who's the baka, my little Sasu – kun."

"Huh?"

Neji tugged his hair, slipping to further to cup behind his head and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Their lips met instantaneously, a soft moan escaping Sasuke's vocal chords as Neji plundered his mouth.

He wrapped his pale slim legs around Neji's frame, tangling his hands in the Hyuuga's soft, rich locks. Their unclothed erections met, rubbing against each other in a torturous pace.

Neji stopped tongue fucking the Uchiha's mouth, and licked a trail down his pale neck.

"Mmm…you know that no matter who I find that is right for me, I will always love you. Nothing will ever come between us."

Sasuke's eyes widened, moisture forming at the edges.

Neji was a bit surprised to see such vulnerability in his emotions, but it made him realize that Sasuke really was afraid that he would leave him for Gaara.

He was the only one in Sasuke's life….

Since after HE…..

"Oh Sasuke…." He murmured, brushing his lips against his ear causing the beauty to shiver.

A dark blush adorned the younger man's cheeks.

"Shut up," he whispered, sniffing slightly, "You're making me seem all pathetic and….and…"

He bit his lip, tears rolling down his burning cheeks.

"Fuck you, Hyuuga…." He choked, burying his face into the silk covered chest.

Neji just smiled and stroked his hair gently, pressing a small kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I love you too, darling…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Sai entered the lavishly decorated office, the contrasting mesh of the darkness of the blood red and black a breathtaking sight.

His eyes were downcast as the figure at the table looked up, his cold eyes piercing into the Asian's very soul.

"Well?" he snapped, his silky voice causing a shudder to pass through his already shivering body.

"It was there sir," he replied, "A picture in a secret compartment. A picture of Itachi Uchiha."

The man behind the table smirked, his eyes hidden by his lengthy bangs.

"Perfect," his whispered, his voice smooth and chilling, "Just perfect….you will be getting your money, Sai, on a mission well done…."

OoOoOoOoOo

The red head stood out in the bleakness of the day, a pure regal and astounding creature of the unworthy pavement of the sidewalk.

His arms were folded and his intense aqua eyes were narrowed, clearly showing that he was not a person to mess with.

"Gaara love!" screeched a masculine voice, surprisingly sexy even though it was childishly stated.

The Sabaku turned to greet his tan blonde childhood friend.

The man before him was tall, 4 inches above his 5'9 height. His yellow blonde hair was shoulder length and messy, and perfectly matched with his strong, masculine face….

A masculine face that was purely sexual…

A face that normally made women and men shiver on sight….

"I missed you!" grinned the blonde, latching on to Gaara and hugging him tightly.

His deep cerulean orbs were shining, a deep swirl of emotions hidden behind a perfectly well built façade.

"I….somehow missed you too…." replied Gaara, looking away.

The older man snickered and kissed the red head's lips, and shrugged off his tight leather jacket.

"Of course you missed me Gaara. Who wouldn't miss me??"

Gaara growled and pushed the hyper older man away. Naruto never failed to amuse him. Even at this age, even with his dark and sexy looks, even with the power and strength he held in his finger tips, he was still a hyperactive child….

But then again….Naruto was different when it came to conducting business….and even worse when it came to sex….

"It's simple, I didn't."

"But….but…." spluttered Naruto, "You just said that…."

"I said I somehow missed you," Gaara grinned.

"Asshole," muttered Naruto, stretching his arms and showing off his perfectly chiseled abs. The skin tight black elastic t-shirt he wore hugged every muscle, making his already strong sexual allure raise by double the amount.

His tight pants too, hugged strong thighs, and rather outlined his well bestowed package between his legs.

"So who was this Neji guy you were talking about?"

"Aa…Neji."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at such an expression on his friend's face.

"He must be something for you to look like that," mused the blonde.

"He is," Gaara smiled, "The Hyuuga has me infatuated with him…."

"Hyuuga?" Naruto said, stunned. "Is he from the Hyuuga…."

"Yes," he replied, "He is from the main branch. Unfortunately he was kicked out of the family, because his uncle thought that there was no place in the Hyuuga's for a fucking fag."

"Ouch," whistled Naruto, "I didn't know Hiashi could be that cold…."

Gaara merely nodded and began walking, prompting the blonde to follow.

"So we are waiting for you lover and then we go eat?" Naruto pressed.

Gaara stopped and grimaced, his eyes darkening and his face turning cold.

"We are waiting for Neji and that bitch…." He spat.

"Bitch?" Naruto echoed. "Wait, wait. Gaara….what are you talking about?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Hyuuga's friend."

Naruto's eyes widened and he leaned against the cold of a street pole, shock etching his endearing features.

"Uchiha? How the FUCK do you have a Uchiha working for you? Was that a fucking joke, Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head, his expression somber.

"I don't know why the bitch is working there. I am pretty sure he is spying for….HIM…"

"Damn…" Naruto shuddered, "If he's related to that bastard himself….he must be another devil reincarnated….dammit….that fucking asshole SCARES me…..ME of all people…."

"He is at the top of the world," said Gaara, his eyes flashing dangerously, "After all, he is Itachi Uchiha…."

TBC

Heero's Notes: Well….sorry for taking so long to update. I'm not sure if anyone will review this fic anymore….I really am hoping…..because this is for all those who love NejiSasu and also those two genius raven ninjas as perfectly slutty ukes….or ukes on the whole….

Hm…..I have so many different scenarios on where I want this fic to go that I just can't figure out exactly what I am going to do.

Anyway, I am taking time to write my book, so pardon if I take a long time to freaking update any of my fics…..sigh

I will try to update though. I only abandon fics that I absolutely cannot completely, but I really one to complete this so….yeah.

OH SORRY FOR THE SHITTY ENDING. IT WAS NO SURPRISE BUT I JUST FELT LIKE ENDING IT HERE…..grins


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter…was so freaking hard to write, simply because I haven't updated this fic in probably a year…and I can't remember what I had planned *sighs*

But I haven't given up on the fic.

It is probably my favourite Naruto fic so ^o^

I'll try to recapture the plot, ne? So work with me, danke schon.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter Seven**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke flushed slightly as he stared at himself in the Hyuuga's full length mirror. The length of his body was fitted in a silky black material, and most of his arm and legs were draped with leather contraptions.

Neji came behind him, wrapping his pale arms around his neck and burying his face into his shoulder.

"I'm soooo fucking nervous, Sasu," he whispered, "I mean it's a friggin date…with Gaara…"

Sasuke laughed and leaned back to kiss sloppily at the pretty raven's pink cheeks. "You really have to stop thinking about it, Neji-kun. You're allowed a date. Just relax and let the presence of _your master_ flow through you."

The Hyuuga's cheeks flashed a dull pink as he elbowed his friend in the side at his simpering smirk.

"Fucking ass," he hissed, before biting the exposed skin by his shoulder. Sasuke let out one of his evil little giggles and moved from in front of the mirror, grabbing the brush Neji had left on the bed to tackle his soft, barely tangled locks.

"But really," he continued, "Enjoy yourself tonight. Don't think about Mr. Sabaku hating me, please Neji-kun. I want things between you to blossom, not be stifled because of something so trivial."

"Sasuke..." Neji laughed, "You really are a sweetheart, even when you try to be all cold hearted."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, raising and creasing his smooth pale forehead.

"Me? What about you, Hyuuga?"

Neji clutched at his stomach and stifled back a snicker, running his hand through his hair to push back his bangs.

"It's been a while since we've acted like our old selves, ne, Sasu-chan?"

"I know....I almost miss it. Well...it hasn't changed. It still is the same."

Neji nodded, biting at the hair tie wrapped around his hand to unloose it. The black velvet of the ribbon was soft in his mouth, and the blatant contrast was harsh as it fell to the feel of between his fingers.

"It just feels weird if you think back to high school. We were 'asshole no.1' and 'asshole no.2'."

"Mmm…we shouldn't be recalling this now," Sasuke murmured, finishing with his hair and replacing everything to where it originally was. "Ready?"

Neji had just finished tying the ribbon loosely to sweep back his hair, and he nodded with his hands clasping in exasperation.

"Let's go."

OoOoOoOo

Naruto swirled the liquid in his champagne glass, tongue swiping at the rim before raising his head at the red head posed on the opposite side. He looked relaxed, and oddly happy…

The blonde smiled to himself and licked at his lips. His Gaa-chan was in love…and it was oh – so – freaking – cute…

"What are you smirking at, Naruto?"

He steeled his face tight.

"Oh nothing…nothing Gaa-ra."

The Sabaku's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, arms and elbow pressing on the table.

"You…are…an idiot," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Gaa-chan," he beamed, "I knoooww…"

"Sabaku?" trailed a voice behind them. "This way please."

"You invited your lover and the Uchiha?" Naruto questioned, when the two maids were still out of sight.

"I had to. Neji would have refused otherwise. The Uchiha is his best friend."

"Eh…a Hyuuga and a Uchiha. I can't believe you snatched a Hyuuga dude…"

"Baka!" Gaara hissed.

"_The place still looks the same…_"

"_I think…I think I came here before…_"

Gaara and Naruto waited in silence till the two came, and they turned, facing the dark haired maids. Naruto swept them in with his gaze, studying the long haired beauty first.

He was definitely the Hyuuga, with his pale milky eyes and lustrous locks, and it was easy to see why Gaa-chan fell for him – a soft body and a determined look. His eyes veered to his companion, the Uchiha – shorter hair delicately spiked with thick strands falling haphazardly to frame his face; dark orbs that were smouldering; and a red mouth that was pursed.

"This is my good friend, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara introduced, as he motioned for them to sit.

Neji slipped in next to the red head, and Sasuke silently shifted near the blonde.

"Uzumaki? Your company is building quite highly now..." stated Neji.

"Ah yes it is," laughed Naruto. "But wait…I know I've seen you two before. Hmm…" He tapped his fingers to his chin before jerking up and smirking. "Now I remember. You guys were those two hot shots from my sister's high school."

Neji and Sasuke stared at each other and Gaara's eyes narrowed as he said, "Ino?"

"Yeah I remember you two," he continued. "Ino and her friend–"

Sasuke buried his head in his hands and Neji groaned.

"The blonde was your sister?"

"Well not by blood but–"

"The pink haired stalker girl…" Sasuke shuddered.

"Hey not you alone had a stalker. I had that girl…Tenten, remember you bitch? Freaked the hell out of me."

"You two were friends since then?" asked Naruto, directing the question to both ravens. He met Gaara's hard eyes and gave him a soft smile that sent him a message. They both hated the Uchiha, but they could do nothing once Neji was around.

"No."

"Eh?"

Even Gaara was surprised.

"We hated each other."

"You were a stuck up prick," said Sasuke.

"And you were a total bitchy cold emo prince," shot back Neji. "I wanted to beat the shit outta your pretty little ass anytime I saw your face."

"Same," Sasuke replied.

Naruto chuckled. "I would have never thought that you two hated each other. You're quite close. You two then haven't known each other for a long time?"

"Not exactly," replied Neji, "A couple of years."

They stopped the conversation as the waiter came for their orders, and then settled into an unnerving tension when she left.

"So Neji-kun, do you know you've captured my Gaa-chan's heart?"

Gaara growled and kicked the blonde under the table, causing Naruto to grin even wider.

"Oh such violence Gaara my love!!" he exclaimed, earning a stifled laugh from Neji.

"You two are close," he redirected the same statement at Naruto.

Gaara nodded and answered, "Yes, we've been friends sadly since we were little."

"Sadly? What the hell you damn shit," Naruto sulked. "Since I'm your friend _sadly_ then I should leave."

The blonde pushed out his lower lip and moped in the corner with fake cries.

"Ignore the idiot," Gaara sighed quietly.

Neji smiled and then stood.

"I'll be back," he told them, "Bathroom."

"Want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked him.

He shook his head.

"I won't be long," he said, leaning to press a kiss to Sasuke's cheek as he left.

As the Hyuuga disappeared from sight, silence hung over the table again. Sasuke was nervously stuck in the middle of a heavy atmosphere, trying to block out the deadly glares from his boss, and the quiet look from the normally loud mouthed blonde.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do shit 'cause Neji's still here."

Sasuke looked up when Naruto spoke. It was colder now than he remembered. He knew the reason why he didn't want to come in the first place – he was unwanted in this setting…

He opened his mouth to speak, wincing as the permanent gaze on him increased.

"Why is it that–"

"What is that you are planning?" Gaara demanded coldly.

"Wha…"

"Your brother, Itachi, what is that–"

He trailed off as he saw the Uchiha blanch, his face taking on a deadly pale colour.

"I see, so it is true that you're working for Itachi," he continued.

"Don't mention his name," Sasuke whispered.

"It was a horrible set up to work as a maid," Naruto was saying, "I can't believe that Itachi would send his–"

"Stop it. Stop saying his name!" He was shouting now clutching at his head and shivering.

Naruto shut up immediately and looked back at Gaara.

"What…"

"Why don't you want to hear the name _Itachi_," the red head said purposely. "Is it because you feel ashamed that you were used to spy–"

Sasuke whimpered and his grip on his head tightened, sinking lower into his seat as his body slumped.

"Stop…please…"

OoOoOoOo

Neji turned on the tap to allow the water to gush over his hands. The bathroom was tiled in a lime green colour, and at the moment he was the sole occupant in the clean compartment.

As he turned off the tap and made to grab for a paper towel from the dispenser, the bathroom door opened. He didn't bother to turn around, busying himself with drying his hands. He looked back up in the mirror, eyes widening as he saw the man's reflection in the glass.

He was tall, and beautiful – not in the feminine way that he and Sasuke were always noticeable for, but for a dark beauty that made air hitch in one's throat. He was the handsome, sexy type, toned and fit and sleekly suited in all black; the only other colour was a red silk shirt under his jacket – a match to his crimson eyes.

The man nodded to his blatant interest, and he flushed as the man saw his expression from the mirror. The taller figure swept back his dark hair that was tied and now currently draped on his left shoulder.

"Sorry," he said quickly, tossing his used paper towel into the bin.

"It is fine," the man said, his tenor deep and flowed in trickles of rich silk.

Neji nodded and uncomfortably stood still for a while, only remembering that Sasuke and the others were waiting for him as he glanced at the clock hung in the middle of the row of cubicles.

"Um, goodbye," he said.

"Wait."

His hand was momentarily frozen around the handle.

"Your companions," the man said, "Are Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki, no?"

Neji eyes narrowed as he nodded, finally closing his fingers around the gold painted knob.

"Yes."

The man was smirking, leading to a slight tightening in the Hyuuga's chest as he berated himself for turning around to glance at the other.

"Do you mind if I join you?

TBC

…………………………….Yeah I'll continue in the next chapter. Trying to edit my book so I blame laziness on wanting to stop here xP

Reviews are 3, Criticism is heavenly, and flames shall warm my icy heart ^^

(btw, I wrote the majority of this since January…..so…..the writing style from the first part, and the last part somehow differs….)


End file.
